He was a boy, She was a girl, Can I make it anymore obvious?
by mermaid12108
Summary: When her lead guitarist breaks his arm, Clary Fray has to depend on a random fan to help her with the tour. She never planned for him to know her secret, to know that her mom's killers are still after her so they can finish the job. Can Clary trust Jace Wayland to make the tour successful, and most importantly, keep her alive long enough to see the next day?
1. Chapter 1: Guitarist down

I scrubbed my hand over my face, sighing deeply. "What do you men you can't be here, Will? Are you dying in a pool of your own blood or something-okay, I'm sorry that was really mean. I'm a bitch when I'm stressed."  
>"Yeah. I know. And to answer your question, I broke my arm. How am I going to play the guitar?"<br>"With your foot?"  
>"Clary."<br>"Fine, fine, okay.I'll figure something out. Feel better, and, Will?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Stay away from trees." I hung up the phone and set it down. Yes, Will. Fall out of a tree and break your arm on shownight, that'll really help. I shimmed into the clothes my stilest had made me get into, and I looked up in the mirror as I laced up my converse. My eyes were rimed thickly with black eyeliner and mascara, making the emrald gren of them pop. My red hair was straightened, and hung just above my waist. I had on charchol skinny jeans with rips in them in the knees and thighs, and a half shirt that stopped just above my belly sleves hung at my elbows, one sliding off my shoulder. The black shirt had a pair of big, giant, shiny metalic red lips. It made the green and black highlights in my hair really stand out. I ran my thumb over the ring on my finger, wishing my mom were here with me. My bracelets jangled as I wiped fast under my eyes to prevent tears from ruining Iris' hard work. People say that, with time, the pain of losing someone goes away. It doesn't. It just lessens, and every time you think about it is like a butterknife stabbing you in the heart.

I scanned the crowds, jumping away from the paparattzi and answering their questions hoping it would shut them up.

_Question_: Are you pregnant?  
><strong>Answer<strong>: No.  
><em>Question<em>: Who's the father?  
><strong>Answer<strong>: Again, not pregnant.  
><em>Question<em>: Why are you spending so much time with Magnus? Are you two together?  
><strong>Answer<strong>: What, just because I'm famous doesn't mean I can't have friends? And no.

I finally broke free of them,and finally spotted someone in the crowd. I strode over to him, tapping him on the shoulder, and surprised golden eyes met mine. "Can you play guitar?"  
>"Yeah..."<br>"You any good?"  
>"I haven't gotten any complaints."<br>"Good. Come with me.'"  
>And I dragged him into the buildiing.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Buzz

**Yes, the songs the band does is all covers. I'm not a song writer, so that's just what we're going to have to do. Hope you enjoy. ~Mermaid12108 **

* * *

><p>The stage was dark, only the flashes of fan's camera's and their screams proof that they were, in fact, on stage. Clary closed her eyes and prayed for everything to work out. She took a deep breath, and then put the microphone a few inches from her lips, pressing a button on her earpiece, letting the crew know she was ready to go. The stage lights cut on, bathing everyone on it in pink and blue. "How are you doing, New York?" The crowd screamed.<p>

"Now, before we get started, I'd like to thank the tech crew…" She named all their names. "And my band members. Jordan Kyle, Simon Lewis, Helen Blackthorn, and Jace Herondale. Without them, we wouldn't be able to bring you this show tonight. Let's give them a some love!" The crowd roared.

"Okay." She nodded toward the band and the sound guys, and the beginning music started up. "Now I know you all know this one. This is my fifth show this week, so I might need a little help. Can you sing it with me?"

The crowd shouted "Yes!" As one.

"Alright then. When I point the microphone out to you, you start of with you're pretty little voices, okay?"

The crowd just wouldn't shut up, but Clary didn't have a problem with that.

"_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk._

_She did ballet._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her._

_She'd never tell._

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

_And all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose._

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to earth._

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone._

_She turns on TV and guess who she sees?_

_Skater boy rockin' up MTV._

_She calls up her friends._

_They already know._

_And they've all got tickets to see his show._

_She tags along, stands in the crowd._

_Looks up at the man that she turned down._

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar_

_Slammin' on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry, girl, but you missed out._

_Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends._

_This is how the story ends._

_Too bad that you couldn't see..._

_See that man that boy could be._

_There is more than meets the eye,_

_I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl._

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love._

_Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy._

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know._

_I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy."_

_I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know." _

Her throat hurt by the end of it, but that was normal for her. It was as hot as hell, jumping and dancing around in black clothes on a stage, especially with all the lights. They may not seem like it, but those lights were_ hot_. "How many of you have been to a concert here before?" A few hands raised. "Okay, cool. For those of you who didn't, raise your hands…prepare yourself."

The lights went into blackout mode, and then flickered insanely fast. When they turned on permanently, silly string was launched into the audience, hot pinks, lime greens, electric blue and many other colors coating the fans. She had never one the infamous "buzz" before and couldn't wait. Ton's of famous artists had done it, and she couldn't wait. "Are you ready, New York, for the buzz?"

The cheer was deafining.

"_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._

_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care._

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._

_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care._

_You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way_

_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_

_I love it!_

_I love it!_

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._

_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care, I love it, I love it._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care._

_You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way_

_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care, I love it, I love it._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care, I love it, I love it._

_I don't care._

_I love it." _

As she sang the song, black and silver beach balls were launched into the audience, as well as reflective blue confetti. Glow sticks were next, and last, t-shirts, launched out by her, sme of the band members, and some of the tech guys. After tons of more songs that lasted for two hours, Clary shouted "GOOD NIGHT, NEW YORK!" And the lights blacked out.

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Buzz" isn't a real thing. I made it up. It seemed cool, so I did it. This was all based on my first and only concert (Carrie Underwood) so I hope it's okay. On June 17th, I'm seeing The Plain White T's, The Goo Goo Dolls, and Daughtry all perform together. I can't wait!~Mermaid12108<strong>


End file.
